


A Beautiful Day

by hawk_soaring



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a beautiful day…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Day

Title: A Beautiful Day  
Author: Hawk  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Rating: FRM  
Pairing: J/B  
Archive: Sure – just tell me where.  
FB: Mardi.studer@gmail.com  
Summary: It’s a beautiful day…  
Warnings: Death fic; established relationship  
A/N: Not beta’d – sorry.  
A/N2: Did I mention this is a dealth fic? Don’t read if this is going to bother you.

  
<><><>

Jim heard the loud crack and turned quickly. Blair stared up into his eyes, amazement written on his face.

“Jim?”

The voice was soft, surprised. Jim let his eyes drift lower – to Blair’s hands that were clasped over his abdomen. And then Blair lifted one of his hands and Jim saw it was covered with blood. Blair’s knees buckled and Jim barely caught him, lowering him to the ground gently even as he called over his shoulder for someone – anyone – to call 911.

“Blair? Oh God, Blair – just hold on for me.” Jim’s hands pressed against the free-flowing wound on Blair’s stomach.

Blair grabbed onto Jim’s arm, smearing bright red blood under his hand. “Jim?”

“I’m right here, baby. Try to stay still.”

Blair blinked up at him. “It – it’s so c-cold, Jim.”

Jim bit back a sob at Blair’s words. He knew it wasn’t good – and where the hell was the ambulance? He looked around only to see a ring of cops – staring at him. “Get an ambulance!” he barked. No one moved.

And then, suddenly, Simon was at his side – pulling him away from Blair. And he was fighting him – desperate to stay with his guide. “No! Simon – I have to stay with him. Where’s a blanket? He said he was cold…”

Simon had wrestled him to his feet. Jim pulled against Simon’s arms – arms that felt like bands of steel wrapped around him, squeezing the life from him. His eyes sought out his partner – and he stared down into Blair’s blue eyes – blue eyes that were even now, clouding.

“No!” Jim wrenched out of Simon’s grasp and dropped to his knees beside Blair’s body. He was so pale – all the color drained from him to pool at his side, a bright red puddle on the pavement. Jim pulled Blair into his arms, cradling the back of his head to his chest. He sobbed into his hair. “Don’t leave me, Chief. I can’t do this alone.” He drew in deep breaths, smelling his Guide – and death. His Guide was dead. And then the animal reared its head and Jim howled his anguish to the skies. After a minute, he felt a pinch at his arm and darkness fell.

<><><>

Simon didn’t know what had gone wrong. Jim and Blair had been tracking down a hit-and-run driver. It was an easy case. Paint left at the scene matched a description of a vehicle that had shown up in a local garage for repairs – and the case was made. It had been a stupid mistake and, had the driver stopped that night, he would have been found innocent of any wrong-doing. Only the fact that he’d run had put his freedom in jeopardy.

When Blair and Jim had gone to arrest the man, he was in the process of buying drugs and things went bad. The drug dealers had seen the cops – and all hell broke loose. While defending himself, the hit-and-run driver shot his gun at the dealer – and missed, clipping Blair.

A simple hit-and-run turned into murder of a cop; a capital felony.

<><><>

“Jim!”

Jim blinked open his eyes, wiping at the tear tracks on his face as he sat up – in his bed. He turned his head – and Blair was standing at the top of the stairs.

“Blair?” His voice was raspy and his mouth was dry.

Blair stepped forward. “Yeah, man. Let’s get moving, huh? You said we were going to the cabin today.”

Jim nodded. “Just give me a minute, okay, Chief?”

“Sure thing, Jim. I’ll be downstairs.” And with that Blair bounded down the stairs and out of Jim’s sight.

Jim looked at his hands, expecting them to be covered with blood – Blair’s blood – but they were clean. He took a deep breath and stretched, looking up into a sky of brilliant blue. It was a beautiful day and his lover was waiting for him.

<><><>

“Captain Banks?”

Simon looked up, blinking against the glare of the hospital lights. “What is it, doctor?”

Dr. Mason looked away, out of the window, wondering for a moment that the day could be so startling beautiful. The sky was that brilliant shade of blue that Cascade rarely saw.

“Doctor?”

The sound of Simon’s voice brought him out of his reverie and he turned back to the big man.

Simon stood, grimacing as his muscles protested the movement after sitting for so long. “How is he?”

Dr. Mason shook his head. “I’m afraid he’s gone, Captain. I just don’t know why…” His voice trailed off in confusion. There wasn’t a mark on the guy. He’d been brought in, sedated, after the shooting death of his partner – but he hadn’t woken up. Exactly six hours later he’d coded and they were unable to revive him.

Simon nodded solemnly and wiped away the tears that were silently running down his face. “Thank you, Doctor.” He turned and walked away, sure that somewhere Blair and Jim were together.

END  



End file.
